Bloodied Tears
by Push to Shove
Summary: I am in dire need of a doctor. When your nails are growing into claws you will need a doctor. worst part was my hands were in fists so the nails grew into my hands. And lets not forget about my teeth. They hurt so bad, they need to be pulled out. Please let me get to his pent house before I pass out from all the pain. A reed/oc cause Reed needs love too :)


**A/N i got bored then i finished the ringer series and an castle and thought Hot Damn Mr. Fantastic is so classy. And I made so many jokes on how classy he is. Yeah so Ioan Gruffudd is a very classy man. then i had a weird dream a year or so ago that i remembered just now so I decided to make it into a one-shot or short fantastic four ff. :) please enjoy. also i dont own anything except my oc and this ff doesnt follow the plot of any of the movies or comics :)))**

**ps: reed/oc :))**

Reed Richards was the only one who understood. Maybe even Ben Grimm but right now I need Reed.

I am in dire need of a doctor. When your nails are growing into claws you will need a doctor. worst part was my hands were in fists so the nails grew into my hands. And lets not forget about my teeth. They hurt so bad, they need to be pulled out. Please let me get to his pent house before I pass out from all the pain.

Blood was streaming out of my hands and mouth. My eyes were watering now. As i used the back of my hand to wipe away the tears i saw that it wasn't tears. It is blood too.

I ran to the elevator once I barged through the front doors, the doorman told me that i couldnt go up there.

"SHUT UP!" i turned and faced him. The man quieted and went back to whatever he was doing.

Pushing the button with my foot. Reed please be home... please... please. The doors opened and I pushed the button with my blood soaked fist. Urging the dreaded machine to go faster the pain got worse. I wanted to cry out, scream out. I fell to my knees. it was all too much.

The elevator dinged and opened. I called out for someone. Anyone.

"Please. Reed, let me see Reed. I need him." Something picked me up and carried me into a lab. the person smelled familiar. it was reed. I bet when he turned he gasped at me. Real tears mixed with the blood running from my eyes. It stung so much "Please. Help me." i begged reaching out when Reed down. He quickly closed and locked the door. "Reed." i looked around for him, i couldn't see any more.

"Shhhh V. Its fine"

"My hands, my teeth, my eyes." I said softly "Pull them out. pull my teeth out. now!" i was sobbing, it hurts so much. "REED! PULL THEM OUT!" i screamed. i could hear him looking for pliers

"I-i-i'm not sure this is a good idea."

"Just do it. i want them out." before he could argue more the started to grip one tooth at a time and pull with enough force they came out. this went on for about 20 minutes he would put each tooth on a dish beside me. When i could feel that they were all gone moved my hands towards him.

"This... well this isn't going to be fun." He had to pull one finger out at a time because each nail was poking out about an inch. so about an hour went by and one hand was done. moving slowly he started on the other hand. once that was over most of my pain was gone. but my eyes. "Now about your eyes. can we wait til morning?" he asked, I shook my head no. "Fine. But this could be terrible if you are wrong. if- if your eyes have nothing wrong with them then... you will be blind for the rest of your life." i shook my head yes. I wanted... I needed him to do this. Reed used a sedative and knocked me out.

When I woke up I opened my eyes. I could see again. looking around for a mirror I saw my eyes in a jar.

I SAW MY EYES IN A JAR?!

Quickly standing I looked more rapidly for a mirror. Rushing into a bathroom I looked at my self.

My eyes and teeth grew back, and my hands healed themselves.

I used to have deep brown eyes, I now had a light blue eye with no pupil but I could see out of it, and the other was a violet with red ring in the center. My teeth grew back sharp and pointy. Looking down I saw my nails went back to their normal size but I could control them some how.

"morning." johnny storm was standing behind me.

I didn't say anything. He didn't need to know.

"Hi, I'm Johnny Storm." he said this time trying to hit on me.

I simply walked out looking for Reed. Wandering around I found him in the kitchen. "Reed." i said walking to him, his clothes were blood stained just as I predicted

"V." he was stunned at my rapid healing.

Sue walked up out of no where and looked between us.

"Sue, this is V. V this is Sue." I looked at her not saying anything. I wasnt upset, i wasnt jealous. I was furious. She was blonde. Not that I have a problem with blondes it is just i don't trust her with her 'Perfection'.

"Reed, how do you know her?" Sue asked.

"I was the first person to visit him when he came back. Apparently he was still contagious and this happened." I said simply. "I _was_ his girlfriend. Then-Then you came along. You came back again and did this." I felt tears but i know they weren't tears. I ran out of the apartment/ penthouse and upto the roof. I could feel that reed was quickly running behind me. I ran out far enough that when he came into view I wouldn't be there.

"V!"

"NO! Have fun with your blonde. Truth is that blondes _do_ have more fun." I jumped armed spread like an angels wings. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back up. I forgot that he could stretch.

My bloodied tears getting everywhere. "Why did you leave?" i looked into his eyes

"I never did, I was waiting" he leaned down and kissed me. he un-raveled his arms and held my waist properly.

I may never be perfect but he had my heart at hello, and all the rest years ago, I think I met him for good reasons.


End file.
